


圣经与魅妖

by shenqingqiu129



Category: my hero accedia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenqingqiu129/pseuds/shenqingqiu129
Summary: 感谢阅读！其实标题与内容没什么太大的关系xd





	圣经与魅妖

每个星期天做礼拜的时候他都会来。  
爆豪胜己的手里捧着圣经，带着金丝眼镜，以便于更好地看清楚圣经上的字母，他穿着教父专属的雪白的宽大袍子，抬头，用鲜红的眼眸看向那扇窗子。  
以前那个小家伙在每次他做礼拜的时候都会趴在窗子上看着，连眨都舍不得眨一下眼睛，而这几个星期却不一样了————窗子上是空的，好像那里从未有过人来一样。  
小家伙有着一头墨绿色的卷发，祖母绿色的清澈的眼睛，他把自己的身体隐藏在黑色的袍子里，只露出一小截白皙的皮肤，看上去显得分外有吸引力————当然，有吸引力这一项是在爆豪胜己眼里看来的，尽管他禁欲了二十一年，却也还是会对这个小家伙的肉体产生某些不可说的欲望。  
每次当他做完礼拜后，小家伙都会跟在他的身后，叽叽喳喳低说些什么，这个时候他拿属于魅妖的黑色箭头形的尾巴就会兴奋地翘起来，一甩一甩像是在勾引人。  
当然，小魅妖真的是在勾引人—————每次他都是缠着爆豪胜己说一些甜腻腻的情话，比如什么“我比世界上任何一个人都要喜欢你”，或者是“教父先生，你是我第一个这么喜欢上的人，我真的很喜欢很喜欢你”之类的话，让人哭笑不得，更别说是心动了。  
当然，爆豪胜己并不理他，所以每次都是小魅妖跟在他屁股后边，像个小跟班似的摇摇晃晃走着路，他并不因为爆豪胜己无视他而丧气，而是采用了从哪跌倒就从哪站起来的积极心态面对这一切，继续契而不舍地跟着爆豪胜己，试图勾引这个早已经禁欲了的教父。  
爆豪胜己一般都选择无视这个小家伙————因为在他眼里，这个小家伙就像个烦人精，虽然说自己对于他说的话会有那么一丝心动，但自己绝对不会为了这样一个小家伙而破戒的，虽然小家伙长得很可爱，很对自己的胃口，声音也好听—————不对，我在想什么？  
对了，小家伙叫什么名字来着？好像是叫绿谷出久吧？虽然挺可爱的，但是自己绝对不会心动的————爆豪胜己可以肯定自己的内心。  
爆豪胜己有的时候实在心情不好，就会用“你这个废物烦死了啊！”这种话来凶巴巴地冲小魅妖吼，小魅妖每次都是明显瑟缩了一下，睁着眼泪汪汪的大眼睛可怜巴巴地看着他，差点被吓跑。爆豪胜己就会感觉自己又心动了一下，然后他依然坚持着自己的尊严，把头扭过去不屑地哼一声。  
小魅妖明显被吓坏了，但他还是硬着头皮继续试图勾引我们的教父先生，所以他挨锤了。  
对，他挨锤了。  
于是抱着头哭唧唧的小魅妖绿谷出久只能边嘤嘤嘤边哭着跑回去，然后又在第二个星期天再趴在窗子上，就那样痴痴看着爆豪胜己做礼拜，然后再缠着爆豪胜己说出一些粘人的话。  
这样几个月下来，爆豪胜己几乎都已经习惯了身边有这个小魅妖的存在，他甚至开始享受起这种情况，希望星期天能快点到来，好看见这个小家伙呆在自己身边。  
我疯了？爆豪胜己这样问自己。  
事实证明，没有。  
而之前一直为所欲为的小魅妖在这两个星期却一直没有来教堂，爆豪胜己读圣经的声音都显出一种兴致缺缺的味道，连向自己上帝祈祷的心也变得没那么真诚起来。  
那个废物究竟到哪里去了？  
爆豪胜己烦躁地揉了一把自己金色的头发，看看自己身上雪白的袍子和窗外整明媚的风景，灿烂的春光从窗户里投进来，照在爆豪胜己的身上，把这个并不忠诚的神父映衬得像个闪闪发光的神明，光明又美好。  
按理说那个废物小魅妖不缠着自己其实是好事，至少自己可以不再被骚扰，但是他并不感到开心，甚至还有了一丝丝完全不属于自己性格的担忧。  
往好的方面想，大概是那个废物终于放弃药勾引自己了，这就说明自已以后可以不用再杯缠着了，往坏点想，可能是那个小魅妖出了点什么事———比如死了或者受伤了什么的......  
我在想什么？我怎么会担心那个废物？爆豪胜己猛地一甩头，把自己荒诞不经得想法甩出脑外，试图让自己冷静下来。  
我只是想去看看那个废物死了没有，不是担心他，他这么告诉自己。  
但他的身体还是很诚实地踏上了去找小魅妖的路上。  
一路上总是有镇民和爆豪胜己打招呼，也有对他开玩笑问绿谷出久在哪的，都被爆豪胜己一个个搪塞过去，爆豪胜己想起那只傻乎乎的一头绿卷毛的小魅妖，心里就莫名火大。  
“爆豪先生早啊！”  
“早。”  
“欸爆豪先生，之前一直跟在你身后的那个小家伙这次怎么不见啦？”  
“不知道。”  
“爆豪先生也真是的，吊了人家那么久还不同意和人家在一起，会不会是小家伙的心被你伤害啦？”  
“烦死了你给老子闭嘴啊！！”  
“爆豪先生还是一如既往的暴躁呢。”  
“......”  
类似的对话已经发生了不下十遍，爆豪胜己只感觉自己的头都快要被气爆炸了，于是到处打听和绿谷出久玩得好的妖怪朋友，终于找到了一个小狐仙。  
小狐仙通体雪白，毛绒绒的耳朵在头上打着尖，转来转去煞是可爱，爆豪胜己却不管这些，直接一把揪起小狐仙雪白的大耳朵，凶巴巴问道：“你知道废久那个家伙住在哪吗？！”  
小狐仙满脸无辜，被爆豪胜己揪得“嗷嗷”直叫喊，龇牙咧嘴冲他露出自己的犬牙，却在发现打不过这个人类的时候选择了屈服：“废久...废久是哪个？小绿谷吗？”  
“对，就是那个废物。”  
“小绿谷的话....现在应该在家度过发情期吧，我看他这几个星期都没什么精神，整个人也怪难受的，不过你不要去哦，魅妖的发情期可是很那啥的......你也懂我意思吧？就在麦田旁边那棵大树的地下，顺着树根可以走到的......嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷你别再揪我耳朵了要断了要断了————！！”  
爆豪胜己一把松开小狐仙被捏的发红的大耳朵，气冲冲就往外走，只留下小狐仙一个人在原地捂着耳朵龇牙咧嘴。  
发情期...？  
废久那家伙可真的是......  
要完了啊。  
爆豪胜己扯出一个恶意满满的笑容，这个看起来像是正派的教父大人此刻满脑子都是坏想法，看上去活生生像个恶贯满盈的反派人物。  
-  
爆豪胜己很快就找到了绿谷出久。  
门没锁，他很轻松就推开门，看见小家伙正躺在床上，用被子裹着自己瘦小的身体，在床上轻轻颤抖着，像是在极度隐忍着什么，小家伙此刻在自己艰难地度过着自己即将迎来成年的发情期，万万没想到会有外人来造访。  
他此刻很难受，十分难受，非常难受。  
身体里出现一种莫名的燥热，头变得昏昏沉沉，口干舌燥，后穴开始慢慢变得轻痒起来，整具身体叫嚣着想要被疼爱，想被直根插入，想要和人欢爱。  
爆豪先生...好想爆豪先生...小魅妖把自己裹在冰凉的被子里，试图缓解自己身体的燥热，整具身子都痛苦地蜷缩起来，他此刻脑子里出现的全都是爆豪胜己的脸—————冷淡的爆豪胜己，皱眉的爆豪胜己，低声怒吼的爆豪胜己......  
他就这样浑浑噩噩在家里躺了几个星期，魅妖在即将成年的时候会迎来发情期，发情期会让他们变得更加诱人，需要与人欢爱才能提前结束这难耐的发情期，如若没有人可以相交合，只能等待一个月后发情期结束。  
他本来想去找爆豪胜己，但是自己之前的种种行为都被爆豪胜己拒绝，一想起爆豪胜己凶他的样子他就心里难受，小魅妖此刻却突然丧失了自己以前缠着爆豪胜己的勇气，变得怂巴巴起来，生怕被爆豪胜己拒绝。  
所以他没有去找爆豪胜己，而是选择自己在家里熬过这一个月。  
这一个月都不会去找爆豪先生了，爆豪先生会想我吗......  
估计是不会的吧.....  
绿谷出久在心里苦笑，身体却不自觉地扭动起来，想要与人欢爱，他此刻头脑已经被情欲浸透，不自觉地把心里想说的话都说了出来。  
好想要...  
好想要爆豪先生...  
“想...想和爆豪先生做爱......”  
“你想干什么？”  
身后突然想起男人熟悉低沉的声音，绿谷出久却没有反应过来，顺着话接了下去。  
“想和爆豪先生做爱......”  
话说到一半，绿谷出久却突然反应过来这个熟悉的声音当然属于他的教父大人，他惊坐起来，瞪大了眼睛直愣愣看着站在他床边的爆豪胜己，连一句话也说不出来，只能低低唤了一声：“爆豪先生......”  
爆豪胜己颇有兴趣地“嗯”了一声，好让绿谷出久确定他的存在是事实，而并非单纯臆想出来的幻象。  
绿谷出久先是沉默了一下，然后努力蜷缩着自己的身子，把自己往薄薄的被子里塞，努力想远离爆豪胜己：“你...快走...你快走...别靠近我......”  
爆豪先生不该出现在这里的，他那么讨厌自己，肯定不会知道自己下流的想法。况且自己是肮脏的魅妖，怎么可以玷污属于光明的教父大人？  
绿谷出久以前一点也不敢想这个问题，还是能厚着脸皮去缠着爆豪胜己，然而在他最需要爆豪胜己的发情期时，这些阴暗面的自卑感和对自身的厌恶却如黑暗一般卷席而来，负面情绪铺天盖地占满了他整个身子，让他深深地恐惧起来。  
爆豪先生看见发情的他，会不会更讨厌他了？绿谷出久想都不敢想，他不想让爆豪胜己看见一个如此难堪糟糕的自己，所以他想让爆豪胜己走，离自己越远越好。  
“你说走我就走？”爆豪胜己显然没把绿谷出久的话放在眼里，他嘴角挑起一个恶趣味的笑容，手指慢慢抚上包裹着绿谷出久滚烫身子的被子，然后猛地抓住被褥，一掀开来。  
绿谷出久的身子在接触到空气的时候猛地打了个寒战，他颤抖着转了个身，然后眼泪啪嗒啪嗒就下来了，大滴大滴落在床单上，形成一小片水渍：“爆豪先生...离我这么近一定让您很难受吧....还是离我远点的好......”  
———————没有什么比在自己的心上人面前变得如此狼狈不堪要更丢脸的了。绿谷出久现在只想哭，他甚至开始埋怨起自己魅妖的生理反应，爆豪胜己一靠近就让他忍不住想要贴上去，仿佛爆豪胜己灼热的呼吸已经打在了他脆弱的皮肤上。  
眼泪流过的地方逐渐变干，泪痕斑斑的脸上的水渍慢慢绷干，拉扯着他脸上娇嫩的肌肤，让绿谷出久的脸也变得难受无比。绿谷出久抽噎了一声后认定了表面上无动于衷的爆豪胜己一定是讨厌自己的，于是又把身子转过去，抓起被子企图再次裹住自己，好像这样就能表示出他要与这个世界隔绝的决心。  
爆豪胜己嗤笑了一声，反手又掀开被子，然后捧住绿谷出久的脸，使他强行与自己对视：“怕什么？之前缠着老子的时候你不是还很坚强不屈的吗？怎么现在就变成了个怂货？”  
...好热。  
......好想要......  
......好热，好想，好想和爆豪先生做爱......  
理智快要丧失了...绿谷出久半眯着眼，看着眼前朦朦胧胧的爆豪胜己，微不可闻地开口低喃了一句：“还不是因为爆豪先生讨厌我......”  
“讨厌你？”爆豪胜己又嗤笑了一声，仿佛绿谷出久在讲天大的笑话，而自己是那个高高在上的审判者：“是啊，我是讨厌你。”  
看吧...果然是这样。绿谷出久抽噎了一声。  
爆豪胜己却接着之前的话，不紧不慢地继续说道：“......讨厌你到，想和你做爱。”  
“废久......你这么废，发情期很难受吧？我就破例帮帮你好了。”  
——————想和我做爱？爆豪先生他...他也是这么想的？  
绿谷出久瞪大了眼睛，本来还残留的理智在这个时刻瞬间崩断，像是终于承受不住重量的琴弦，“嘣”一声断裂开来，他低低叹息了一声，呢喃着“爆豪先生”就搂住了爆豪胜己的脖子，然后用自己的柔软的嘴唇封住了爆豪胜己的嘴。  
说来可笑，爆豪胜己那一瞬间脑子里想的不是“这个家伙的嘴好软”，而是“身为教父不能做这些污秽之事”，但过了一秒后，他果断把自己的念头给丢在了脑后————管他呢，废久这家伙都这么难受了....自己帮帮他也好。  
正好自己也快要厌倦教父这个身份了，他并不真的相信神，他只相信自己，为了这么一个小家伙，抛弃一份自己本来就厌恶的职业，值得。  
爆豪胜己不紧不慢地吮吸着绿谷出久柔软的嘴唇，感受到对方灼热的温度的时候他还惊讶了一下，他没想到魅妖实际上生理反应会这么粘人。小魅妖洁白的手臂搂住了他的脖颈，爆豪胜己用手扣住魅妖毛茸茸的后脑勺，一点一点品尝着绿谷出久如同果冻一般冰凉甜美的嘴唇，他将舌头肆无忌惮地伸入绿谷出久的口腔，细细舔弄着绿谷出久的口腔，从整齐雪白的牙齿，再到柔软多水的舌头，两只舌头交缠在一起，亲吻得“啧啧”作响，发出淫靡的水声，两人嘴角都流下透明且暧昧的津液，滴落在雪白的袍子上，留下深色的水渍。嘴唇分开的时候拉出一条纤细的银丝，爆豪胜己眼眸暗了一下，随即又将头凑上去吮吸着绿谷出久通红的嘴唇。  
绿谷出久的衣服早已被他用手扒开脱下，爆豪胜己的眼睛是鲜红，红得发亮一般，他开始舔起绿谷出久白皙的脖颈，用力吮吸着，留下一个个红色的印记。  
绿谷出久被舔得舒舒服服，像只眯着眼睛的猫儿，搂紧了爆豪胜己的脖子，将自己的身子贴向爆豪胜己，魅妖此刻遵循了自己身体最基础的本能————欢爱，越是被人用力对待就越兴奋。爆豪胜己不知休地啃咬着绿谷出久的脖颈，一直到锁骨，然后在锁骨上狠狠咬了一口，留下一个鲜红的，渗着血的牙印。  
“嗯......”绿谷出久情不自禁地喘息了一声，身后细长的黑色尾巴兴奋地竖起来，微微摇摆着，勾出一个暧昧的弧度。魅妖的本能让他忍不住想要更多，他下身没穿裤子，只有上身的长袍子早已被爆豪胜己扯下，现在几乎是全裸。他的后穴开始微微收缩，变得湿润起来，全身都叫嚣着想要被插入。  
爆豪胜己细细啃咬着绿谷出久的锁骨，一只手开始揉搓起了小魅妖的乳头，引得身下的人一阵颤栗：“爆豪先生......”  
爆豪胜己给他的回应是低下头来，将他的左侧粉色乳头含入嘴里，然后轻轻吸吮着乳头，绿谷出久微微喘息着，搂紧了爆豪胜己的脖子，然后脱下爆豪胜己的袍子和裤子，用自己白皙修长的双腿盘住了爆豪胜己精瘦的腰。  
爆豪胜己的嘴里含着绿谷出久的乳头，他用牙齿和舌头不轻不重地逗弄着绿谷出久的那一点粉红，手里揉捏着另一只乳头，不停抚摸着。小魅妖的乳头在爆豪胜己的抚摸下变得挺立起来，红嘟嘟的甚是诱人。  
“嗯唔...爆豪先生......我好痒......”绿谷出久此刻已经沦为欲望的奴隶，他遵从着自己身为魅妖的本能，紧紧搂住爆豪胜己的脖子，将自己的身子往对方的身上贴。此刻他娇小的粉色阴茎已经挺立起来，颤巍巍地站着，从马眼里分泌出透明的液体。  
爆豪胜己哼笑一声，放开了绿谷出久的乳头，乳头在口水的润湿下变得亮晶晶的，格外引人注目。他用自己的右腿抵进绿谷出久的双腿间，然后深受握住了绿谷出久粉色的阴茎，开始上下撸动着。  
爆豪胜己的手因为常年翻圣经，以及有了薄薄的茧，触感略微有些粗砺，但对于绿谷出久来讲反而是种不可多求的快感，自己的欲望被爆豪先生照顾着，这是他想都不敢想的事情，但在此刻却变成了事实。  
“嗯....呜啊......”  
“爆豪先生......”  
爆豪胜己此刻却突然变得耐心和温柔起来：“我在。”  
绿谷出久因为这一声轻柔的“我在”，直接刺激得射了出来，白色的粘稠液体射在了爆豪胜己的小腹上，爆豪胜己低低笑了一声，用手指沾了些许精液，然后抹在绿谷出久的嘴边。  
“现在的魅妖都这么废的？”爆豪胜己一边嗤笑一边耐心地将精液喂进绿谷出久的嘴里：“舒服吗废久？吃下去。”  
绿谷出久双眼迷离，面色潮红，嘴角还噙着津液，他此刻变得无比听话，仿佛一只乖乖的宠物，被摸舒服了就言听计从。绿谷出久只觉得自己的后穴发痒，身体上也升起燥热，这股燥热让他忍不住又一次紧紧抱住爆豪胜己：“爆豪先生，我痒......”  
“哪里痒？”爆豪胜己起了坏心眼，反问道。  
“后面痒.....”绿谷出久似乎还害羞了起来，连说话的声音都变得小起来，可爱极了。  
爆豪胜己轻笑一声，他的声音此刻是低沉沙哑的，带着一股情欲的味道。他原来根本没想过有一天他也会破禁，但是眼前的小魅妖让他变得控制不住自己的欲望，他总想着要用自己的鸡巴去插入那白嫩的屁股里，想把小魅妖干到浪叫不止。  
理智告诉他，你不能这样，但是欲望告诉他，值得。  
算了，管他呢。  
一根手指插入了魅妖柔软的后穴里，很容易就被魅妖的后穴所接受，湿软的肠肉争前恐后地簇拥上来。爆豪胜己又加入了第二、第三根手指，绿谷出久的肠壁坑坑洼洼，软的一塌糊涂，爆豪胜己用手指恶意地一抠，就引得绿谷出久一阵颤栗和止不住的低声呻吟。  
“嗯……啊...爆豪先生......痒......”  
“别着急，马上就进来了。”爆豪胜己将自己硕大的紫黑色阴茎抵在了绿谷出久微微收缩，带着点晶亮肠液的粉色后穴，然后试探性地插入一点，再慢慢深入。  
穴肉先是紧紧吸住了爆豪胜己带着阳纹的龟头，然后簇拥着，争先恐后地邀请着爆豪胜己再深入，魅妖的生理反应已经开始，绿谷出久的后穴瞬间分泌出大量湿润的肠液，方便爆豪胜己整根欲望的插入，爆豪胜己慢慢深入进去，等自己整根完全埋入绿谷出久肠壁的时候才微微舒出一口气。  
绿谷出久“啊”的一声喊了出来，然后眼泪又掉了下来：“爆豪先生....好大.....可我还是痒.......”  
爆豪胜己故意慢慢抽插着自己在绿谷出久身体里的硕大阴茎，然后把头埋进绿谷出久的颈部，咬着他的耳朵，舔弄着他的耳廓，轻轻吹了一口气，问道：“想要？”  
绿谷出久已经要哭出来了：“想要....痒......”  
“说出来就给你，想要什么？”  
“想...想要爆豪先生插进来......”  
“不许喊爆豪先生，叫胜己。”  
“胜...小胜......啊！”绿谷出久话没说完，就被爆豪胜己突然的猛烈进攻给急促地打断了语言，显然爆豪胜己对于“小胜”这个称呼很满意，他开始卖力地快速抽插起来，每一下都近乎将自己的阴茎拔出来，然后整根全部没入，顶到绿谷出久内部的最深处，仿佛要把自己的囊袋也塞进这个粉嫩的穴口一般。  
绿谷出久显然被顶得很舒服，他眯着眼睛，从嘴里发出哼哼唧唧的喘息声，像是一只被摸舒服了的小猫，用手臂抱紧了身上人的脖颈，但猛烈的冲击还是让他有些受不住。  
“嗯……啊.....好快....小胜......”  
“小胜......慢一点...好快.....啊.！”  
爆豪胜己一边去亲吻他的嘴，试图把他的娇喘声和求饶声堵在嘴里，教父吮吸着魅妖柔软的嘴唇，下身快速抽动着，两个人私处交合的地方湿得一踏糊涂。爆豪胜己只觉得自己舒服极了，废久的下面又湿又软，肠壁的软肉紧紧吸吮着他的阴茎，让他仿佛置身于一滩温暖柔软的液体中，他忍不住再次用力，开始从不同的角度插入，寻找着属于绿谷出久的那个点。  
绿谷出久也很舒服。快感如潮水一般，一波又一波地向他的全身袭来，他感觉自己简直就要到达人间的天堂一般——————能和自己一直喜欢的爆豪先生做这种舒服的事情，是他原来做梦都不敢想的，虽然他有努力向爆豪先生告白，但背后都会怂得像一团球一样自己一个人偷偷躲起来哭。  
“...啊！”  
突然，爆豪胜己顶到了某个点，绿谷出久惊叫一声，整个身子连带着脚尖都绷直了，后颈勾出一条优美的弧度，他忍不住抱紧了爆豪胜己的脖颈，再次直立起来的粉色阴茎又一次射在了爆豪胜己的小腹上，粘稠的液体湿答答往下流。  
绿谷出久射出来后睁着眼睛，双目失神，眼神散涣，连带着嘴角也流下津液。等爆豪胜己抽插完毕，在他体内射出一股温凉的精液时他才感觉自己的身体在慢慢吸收着这股精液，魅妖的身体就是以人的精液为能量而生存的，但消耗了这么久，他难免有些累。  
“废久，乖。”爆豪胜己的声音是沙哑的，低沉的，甚至有种循循善诱的味道，仿佛恶魔的低喃，让人听了就忍不住去遵从。  
他抱着爆豪胜己，有些疲倦地闭上了眼睛。  
爆豪胜己叹了口气—————只可惜，他在圣经和绿谷出久里选择了后者，从此他只能和圣经告别了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！其实标题与内容没什么太大的关系xd


End file.
